


Bachelor Party

by Zinniarmo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinniarmo/pseuds/Zinniarmo
Summary: JTK新婚前的单身趴，一发完结的小甜饼。





	Bachelor Party

一．

James T Kirk要结婚了。

但结婚对象是那个瓦肯刘海精，而不是别的任何一个象限的火/辣性/感的美女，这就让绝大多数人目瞪口呆了。

“You want me to do WHAT?!”McCoy一脸“你他妈一定是在逗我”的表情盯着眼前的金发男孩（至少在他眼里依旧是），“这一点也不好笑,Jimboy！" “Come on——Bones!我确信你刚才已经听到了！我要结婚啦！”感觉到肩膀被狠狠拍打了下的医生脸上露出了嫌弃的神情。他用手指指着眼前一脸嘚瑟的人的鼻子咆哮：“你才来我这住了多久？6个月！Damn it！你居然和我说你要结婚了！我和那只母老虎打离婚官司用的时间都比你长，活见/鬼！”

“别这样嘛Bonesy，你可是我的Best Man啊！”Jim的脸上露出了浮夸的心痛表情，McCoy努了努嘴表示“你的狗狗眼无效省点力气吧孩子”，“不过看在Best Man的份上，我一定要狠狠地踢那个绿血大地精的屁股一脚！上帝啊——”“我就知道你爱我嘛Bonesy~”“滚出我的视线，小鬼！”McCoy一副痛心疾首的模样“简直难以置信！6个月前你还是个楞头小子，傻兮兮地敲开老子家的门，现在居然说要结婚了！还是和那个地精！”

“得了吧老家伙，我已经26了！而且我还记得你最初对我说的话是‘Who are you And What the fuck do you want！’呢 ”酒杯再次碰撞在一起发出清脆的声响，舞池的人群伴随着震耳欲聋的古典乐和刺眼的炫光扭动着腰肢。Jim对不远处那位一直盯着他抛媚眼的红发美女露出迷人却带着拒绝意味的微笑。轻晃酒杯的修长手指上，款式简洁的戒指熠熠生辉。

“Sorry——但看我们搞到了什么好东西Jimboy”欢快的苏格兰腔在身后响起，他的工程学教授，Scotty愉悦地抓着几瓶一看就不容易对付的好酒出现在俩人面前，“正宗的苏格兰威士忌和俄罗斯伏特加，可都是些价格不菲的好家伙，Chekov这小子可真行，天知道他是从哪找来这些老古董的！”“Oh my lordly——”McCoy作为一个敬业的酒鬼盯着这些酒瓶发出了满足的感叹。

“Mr. Sulu也有准备礼物的，但他说要先保密啊。”一团浓密的金色小卷毛好不容易从人群中钻出来。脸上仍带着红晕的来者兴奋地在吧台上放下几个酒杯，“恭喜你啊Jim，下周你就要结婚了！”打开酒瓶就往各个杯子里倒酒的动作行云流水，熟练的程度让在场的几位“长者”玩味地挑眉看着这位东欧的小伙子。

“Mr. Chekov,我记得学院有规定禁止在宿舍私藏违禁品吧，”Jim不怀好意地凑近想逗逗他这只可爱的俄罗斯小毛熊学弟，却被McCoy按住那蠢蠢欲动的脑袋。“你少来，Mr. Jimmy Trouble，你在我家住了多久就有多少烂摊子要我在背后给你收拾!”说到这，McCoy摆出一副恨铁不成钢的嫌弃模样，用手戳着Jim的金色脑袋，边痛诉他的罪行边干掉杯中的酒液。“操你的Bones，不知道是谁上次见到Joanna就怂得连话都说不利索差点被小公主的老师当作是拐卖小朋友的人贩子的！妈的你个没良心的家伙，如果不是我，那个老女人就报警了好嘛！”

在他们互相揭对方老底的时候苏格兰人和俄罗斯小伙子已经心满意足地对拼了半瓶威士忌。等McCoy和Jim回过神来的时候,另外俩人的脸上已经漫上了红晕。“Huh？你们吵完啦？Keep going!”Scotty当着俩人的面把瓶中的最后一点威士忌一仰而尽，“WOW，Damn good！”他满足地打了个酒嗝。“操你们这俩混蛋！这么好的酒居然私吞了！”Jim满腔怨言地打开Chekov带来的伏特加，虽然他一直对这种堪称燃料的烈酒心怀敬畏。

“Oh Good lord！Jim boy，酒还有很多啊！”一个人就干了大半瓶威士忌的Scotty笑嘻嘻地托着脑袋看着气急败坏的好友们，红通通的鼻子哼出气泡显得很是滑稽。“这句话从你口中听到就像Jimbo说他以后会洗心革面好好做人不再招蜂引蝶沾花惹草一样不靠谱，Mr. Scott。”McCoy不满地翻了一个白眼给他的酒友。“Fuck You，Bones！！”Jim愤懑地抬手朝着俩人比了个标准的中指，空杯砸向吧台发出清脆的声响，高度烈酒淌过喉咙带来强烈的灼烧感让他的脸部稍微扭曲了下。

纵然是以伏特加为生命原料的俄罗斯人，酒过几巡后Chekov还是败下阵来，而身边那两个嗜酒如命的资深酒徒还在努力地互灌对方一瓶白兰地。“Jim，能再和窝们说一次尼和Spock教授认识的过程哇？”俄罗斯男孩努力睁大双眼保持清醒，他凑过去戳了戳那颗早已瘫软在桌上的金色脑袋，大着舌头问道。“Good question…”沉闷的声音糅杂在刺耳的音乐中，Jim努力挣扎着抬起脑袋，蓝如加勒比海般的眼眸空洞无神。他晃了晃那头发尾有些被压得翘起来的沙金色短发，支着下巴陷入回忆。

然而Chekov并没有等到他期待已久的浪漫故事，反而发现Jim的面部表情越来越扭曲，耳朵也染上了绯红。“Jim？尼还好嘛？？”好奇宝宝Chekov问道。“嗯？啊！当然！”“好就见鬼了！Chekov我和你说，这位 Mr. Kirk和那个瓦肯大地精——唔！”眉飞色舞的McCoy正准备和双眼写满好奇的俄罗斯男孩爆料时，Jim直接扑了过去死死捂住了他的嘴。“Fuck You！你敢再说一个字！”Chekov一脸惊恐地看着扭打在一起的两个人，正寻思着要不要扑过去拉开他们时Scotty却淡定地倒了一杯酒放在他面前。“боже мой*!Mr. Scott！Ballantine’s*。”看到美酒瞬间将劝架的想法抛之于脑后的男孩舔了舔唇惊叹道。“Cheers.这可是最后我最后的珍藏了。”Scotty俏皮地眨了眨眼，朝他举起酒杯。

“而且我会说，Jimmy在新年聚会喝醉后，他贴着McCoy家的阳台玻璃窗跳了一晚上的贴面舞，而Spock刚好住在他对面。”

“！！！”

Chekov发誓他差点成为了第一个被世界上最好的威士忌呛死的人。

—————————————————————————————— 

二.

Spock不喜欢聚会。

比起和一群陌生人待在喧闹吵杂的环境里里，他更享受清净带给内心的安宁。所以当接到Sulu打来的电话时，他是有些吃惊的。背景乐播放着的重金属摇滚混合着电磁声一起刺激着他的耳膜，即使凭借瓦肯人独特的三倍听力也只能模糊听到了个地点和Sulu说的神秘兮兮的惊喜，然后电话就被挂掉了。一头雾水的瓦肯人只剩满脑子的人类真不合逻辑，可无奈只能结束冥想，换上衣服出门了。

豪饮高度数烈酒带来的后遗症让Jim晕头转向，眼前的景象早已一片模糊一当他看到一团神似尖耳朵小精灵的黑影靠近自己的时候甚至怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。他刚在那群禽兽的坑蒙拐骗下喝光了一整瓶“Yard of Ale”——Scotty在酒保那翻出来个高越三英尺的角型玻璃瓶时，他欢呼着朝醉汉们醉汉们举起了自己的新发现：“先生们看看这个，这可是个好东西。”在众人迷离的眼神中，Scotty边让酒保往玻璃瓶倒满酒边含糊地开始介绍，酒精也在灼烧着他的神志，“这是‘Yard of Ale’…嗝…来自700年前的英国，” 他接过酒保递来的长颈酒瓶后递到Jim面前，露出了不怀好意的笑容，“也算是我老家的传统拼酒游戏啦，传说喝完可是会受到幸运女神的祝福哟，有没有胆量来挑战下啊Jim boy~”

3品脱的高度数酒液彻底将Jim的最后一丝理智燃烧殆尽，恍惚中他好像只看到了一个穿着小天使服的尖耳朵精灵在邀请他跳舞。Jim半眯着双眼看着眼前这团越来越靠近自己的黑影，目光只聚焦在来者的淡色薄唇上。Jim突然伸出手臂环住来者，将他的脑袋拉向自己，双唇紧贴，舌头直接撬开了对方紧闭的牙关探进那温热的口腔。

Spock好不容易找到了Sulu提供的地址所在——一家不起眼的地下酒吧。如履薄冰般绕过群魔乱舞的人群，婉拒了不少美人们的邀请，他终于在角落里发现了那群醉成一滩烂泥的人们。Spock走上前想叫醒他们却出乎意料的被他的未婚夫热情地抱住脖子舌/吻在一起。Jim灵巧的舌头缠绕在Spock的舌上嬉闹，不时舔过他的牙关和上颚，耳边回荡/着令人面红耳赤的“啧啧”的水声。Spock挑了挑眉，捧住Jim的脸夺回主导权给予回应。当两人分开时，一丝银丝仍挂在被吻得红肿的唇边。“哇哦——看看谁来了。”身后响起的吹嘘声唤回了刚在人群中陷入热吻的两人的理智。“Spock？你…你怎么会在这？”感觉自己差点窒息的Jim晃了晃那头乱糟糟的金发，拍了拍通红的脸好让自己能清醒过来，定睛一看才发现是自己的未婚夫。“显而易见，我来这是为了你，Jim。”瓦肯人一本正经地回答，Jim露出了孩子气的笑容，可惜一站起来他就感到一阵天旋地转，直直向前倒去。Spock急忙接住了他，浑身乏力的Jim只能选择挂在Spock的身上了。“SOOOOO sweet！！”McCoy对着俩人做了个恶心到呕吐的表情表情，Scotty和Chekov则朝他举了举酒杯。

Jim已经像只八爪鱼一样趴在自己身上说着胡话，Spock稍微调整了下姿势好让这个醉汉窝得更舒服一点，脑子思索了下觉得带他回家才是符合逻辑的行为。然而在座的Dr.McCoy和Scotty才不会放过他。“你想带走他？嗝……先把这些喝了吧！”“毫无逻辑可言，酒精并不会对瓦肯人起任何作用，Doctor。”“哦闭嘴！你这扫兴的尖耳朵。”当然，任何人在酒吧里都不会逃过被同伴灌酒的命运，即使这是一个瓦肯人。在被这群不合逻辑的醉鬼们强行灌下了几杯巧克力和鸡尾酒的混合物（为了报复大地精，McCoy亲手调制而成——而Jim当然当然有跟着起哄捣乱）后Spock的耳朵上也染上了绿色，他对在座的3人比了瓦肯礼，努力架着他的T’hy’la准备离开酒吧。

“新婚快乐哇，Mr. Spock还有Jim！”俄罗斯男孩在他身后喊道。

“这将是符合逻辑的。我此祝福表示感谢。”

 

Spock发现，有时候参加人类聚会也是挺有趣的。使他们对很多不符合逻辑的行为有着近乎狂热的热衷。

 

三．

“Spock。”

“嗯。”

“Spock~”

“我在，Jim。”

“Spocky~~~”

“Shut up，Ashayam。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> FT：
> 
> 偶然翻硬盘翻到这篇就发出来了。这是去年参加登舰20天的企划写的一篇SK，原本后续是有一段NC17的后巷剧情（emm…）
> 
> 但……实在年代久远想不起来了，就让它随风而去吧！


End file.
